


The New Spark

by Drawdokzy13



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cybertron, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holoforms (Transformers), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Not Beta Read, Other, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, The Reader Is Technically A God, War, the allspark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawdokzy13/pseuds/Drawdokzy13
Summary: When you open your eyes, you can see the sun's crown peaking over the homes of Jasper, Nevada. You laugh."A dream?" you ask."No..." A dying voice whispers. "A new beginning..."
Relationships: Optimus Prime/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	The New Spark

A glowing cube of raw energy and blinding light falls directly into the chimney of your home. It rolls out of the hearth and lands onto the carpet, where it burns a hole through the fabric and singes the wooden floor. 

For a very long moment, you stare at it. The thought of either touching it or leaving whatever that thing is alone flood your mind in an instant. But of course, you choose to rise from your comfortable position across the couch and head for your bedroom because: fuck no. 

"Y/N..." Your eyes snap towards the cooling cube. "You have been chosen. Both by fate and chance. The Universe wants you, for you are worthy." 

You beeline for your room. 

When you slam the door behind you, you nearly trip on your way towards your bed. Your phone, you needed to call 911. You've heard of the government and their failed experiments. Maybe you'd get some cash for whatever it is that found you. 

You start to dial, but when you take a good look, you realize that you weren't holding your phone but the blue cube.

Voices louder than before echo off of the white walls of your skull. They open your heart and create clarity in your mind for a moment. Though, that moment was all you needed. 

Your heartbeat quickens, your muscles constrict and harden. It's painful, but you can't help the sense that tells you that this and everything before was necessary.

When you open your eyes, you can see the sun's crown peaking over the homes of Jasper, Nevada. You laugh.

"A dream?" you ask.

"No..." A dying voice whispers. "A new beginning..." 

\----

A cloud of red dust erupts from underneath the tires of your dirt bike. Behind you raced two cars, a red Aston Martin One-77, and a blue armored SUV. They've been following you for miles, ever since you pulled out of K.O Burgers. 

If you slowed down, they slowed down, and when you sped up, they sped up. On your third lap around Main street is when you finally put the metal to the petal. Whoever these assholes were, they were definitely following you.

The wind whipped across your face and through your motocross. You don't spare a glance behind you but decide to let go of your meal. A splat and the screeching of tires is all you needed to hear before you made a hard right into an alleyway. Laughing, you make a left to get back onto the main road.

"Holy shi-"

You and your bike flip into the air after crashing into the armored SUV. You skid across the sidewalk and roll into the gutter. Everything, from your fingers to your toes, feels close to unmistakably broken: but only for a second. 

Blue light rises from your chest and engulfs the entirety of your body like hungry flames. You feel like your floating as your body heals itself with the usage of the strange cube. You still groan. The most you've ever witnessed the cube heal is a hangnail. God, this was one hell of a way to start the evening. 

"We didn't have to kill it-" A voice shouts.

'It?'...That's rude, you think.

"My bad." Another one grumbles.

You're brushing grime and shaking off gutter water when a giant robot followed by second heftier bot steps out of the alleyway. Silent awe remains etched on your face until they both lay their glowing eyes on you. 

"Well, you're a resilient one, aren't you?" The red bot says with a sultry grin.

The bot steps forward just as you step back.

"Hey, don't you dare get any closer-" You snap. 

"It's feisty." The blue one points.

You look around for any signs of a quick escape when you see your dirtbike in metal shambles down the street. You curse. That was your favorite bike. 

You could run, but these robots turn into cars and would run you over in an instant. You hold up your fists in last resort. They laugh.

"What are you going to do? Tickle us to death? Come on, Knockout, let's take what we came for before the boss-bot sends someone like Starscream."

"Yeah, for once, I'm getting bored with the theatrics as well, Breakdown." The bot deemed Knockout bends at the waist, his face suddenly turning dark. He huffs. "So, if you know what's good for you, hand it over."

Besides the fact that you haven't been anything near just organic since the day that glowing cube fell into your fireplace, turning you into some techno-organic hybrid, and that you liked to think of yourself as a pacifist, You ball up your fists and let them fly. 

To everyone's surprise, Knock-out goes soaring. The loud clang of metal meeting metal blesses your ears and makes you smile. You've never met a robot with an attitude, but hopefully, that got your message across. You were not a force to be reckoned with. Especially now with these out worldly powers that sometimes made you fear even yourself 

"I'm guessing that what you're talking about once held the shape of a blue cube? Yeah? Well, it doesn't exist. Not anymore." You cross your arms and glare them down. "Only me." 

Lights flicker on before an elderly man slams open a door leading out into the alley. Knockout and Breakdown transform into vehicles, and before you can stop to admire the surreality of it all, you throw on a fake smile as the man's eyes land on you. He frowns and points at you with a rusted baseball bat.

"What the hell is going on out here? I hear loud banging and what sounded like a car crash." He flashes you his phone. "I already called the cops. So, I hope you weren't trying to break into my shop!" 

"N-No, sir. My friends and I were trying to find a shortcut when I hit the curb. My bike went flying, but by some miracle, I'm alright."

"Well, the cops are still coming. Maybe they can take you to the hospital to get checked out." The man stops to peer into each car. "Funny, I don't see anybody in here. Why don't you youngins come out?"

"Stagefright?" Knockout offers. 

The distant sound of police sires fills your ears before you get an idea. 

"Knockout open your door!" You shout.

His door opens, and you jump in. 

Knockout's tires kick up gravel as you guys tear off down the street, followed closely by Breakdown.

"Hey!" 

You watch the older man throw out his back from tossing his bat from the rearview mirror. Both you and Knockout chuckle at the same time. 

\----

The cops chase you for what feels like hours. The three of you only escape after ducking into the Jesper River. With the usage of your powers, you're able to get a message through the police radio.

"A red race car and blue SUV have been seen speeding down main, over." 

"Quick thinking." Knockout tells you. 

You watch him transform into what he explained to you as his true-form, the vehicle mode being his alt-mode. Breakdown transforms next. You all fall silent as you climb up onto the road. 

"So, you're saying the Allspark chose you to be a host," Breakdown laughs.

"No...I thought so at first but, It died. I felt its presence die and give unto me. Like It attached itself to my soul if that makes sense." You say, staring at your hands.

"Yeah, well...Lord Megatron, might not like this," Breakdown mutters. "Not at all."

"You never told me who that is." You look up at Knockout. He seems distraught. And for a very long moment, he doesn't say a word. "Knockout?"

"Lord Megatron does not need to know." He states. 

Breakdown stands, obviously offended. He doesn't look at you, but he does point one large accusing finger in your direction. 

"So, in the half an hour we've known this human, you've forgotten why we are really here? The Allspark, Knockout." Breakdown turns and picks you up by the back of your motocross. You yelp and struggle to get out of his grasp. "They're lying. The Allspark is most likely in one of their pockets, and they used it to knock you over earlier- because no human should have the power to push over a bot like-"

Blinding blue light shoots out of your hands. It singes Breakdown's arms and makes him drop you. Though, instead of falling onto the ground, you stay in mid-air. (You keep the surprise of flying to yourself.) The light coming from the cube is enough to expose its home in a hole in your chest. It's spinning violently, just as anger pumps through your veins. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Knockout says. He waves at you to calm down, then turns to Breakdown. "Whoa."

"Tell your friend to stay the hell away from me." You seethe. 

"Alright. Everybody, just settle down." Knockout tries one more time. When he sees that you and Breakdown are no longer on the verge of killing each other, he sighs. 

You watch Knockout look up to his partner. 

"Wasn't it you who said you wanted to leave this pitiful war behind? That, it was a mess on both ends but, at least one end wasn't as frayed as the other?" Knockouts hands meet Breakdown's chest. They stare at each other longingly. You smirk as you get what's really going on. "We have a chance here. To do something good for once because aren't you tired of pretending to be so bad? What happened to that warrior I knew long ago? Back on Cybertron. The one who fought for what was right and always came to me so I could patch up those scrapes and bruises you couldn't reach."

"Knockout..." Breakdown warns.

"Come on. You know I'm right. We were planning on leaving this ball of rock together someday anyway."

"After we helped Megatron with what he wanted," Breakdown says.

"Yeah, well, if he gets what he wants. Who knows what damage he'll do. There might not be any universe for us left if-"

Down the road, you noticed a Semi truck, two cars, and a motorcycle speeding your way. You feel bad for having to cut Knockout and Breakdown's romantic time short but, what if this was that Megatron the two were mentioning. You doubt you'd ever trust another car to be just a car again.

"Guys!"

The large red and blue Semi transforms first, followed by the yellow Volkswagen Beetle, the blue S1000XR, and then the green Lamborghini LM002. 

"Scrap, it's Prime." Breakdown hisses. 

"Get behind us." Knockout mutters. "This might get ugly before it gets pretty."

"Who-"

"Truck: Optimus Prime. Motorcycle: Arcee. Yellow racecar: Bumblebee Green car: Bulkhead." he explains. "Now get behind me.'

"The human you kidnapped. Let them go." Optimus states.

"We didn't kidnap them, Prime." Breakdown gruffs.

"Yeah, I was not kidnapped by these two." You buzz in. " I mean, they did chase me for four miles. They did get me into a major bike accident where I ate gravel. We all ran away from the cops, and I got shot in the arm. But, I was not kidnapped by either of them. This. I call this an average Monday evening." 

"Ratchet is saying that the human might be showing signs of Stockholm syndrome-" Arcee says.

"It's not that either! And my name is y/n!" You snap. "What's going on Knockout? Who are these bots?" 

"Autobots." Knockout says. "You know, the not so frayed end of our robot war. The good guys. And we're..."

"Decepticon scum." Bulkhead finishes. 

"Our sources say you also have the Allspark on you," Arcee says. "Cut the scrap and hand the human and the Allspark over. Now."

Bumblebee lets out a series of beeps and buzzes that you're surprised to learn you understand. 

"Can you by any chance muffle your Spark before you attract anyone else?" Knockout mutters in your direction.

You put your hand to your chest and close your eyes. Slowly the hole closes, encasing the cube and its energy. You feel all eyes on you when you start to glow. Your original skin color is slowly changing, morphing into a ghastly blue with sparkling light flashing where your veins once were. 

Knockout chuckles as he picks you up and puts you on his shoulder. 

"They're the New spark if you will."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Transformers fanfic for being a transformers fan for what feels like eons. I'm more of a mech-artist, so what I'm really trying to say is cut a brother some slack- Lmao. All constructive criticism is ofc welcome, I still might cry but I'm just like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this thing I pulled out my ass.


End file.
